


A Burning Thing

by theladymondegreen



Series: Kink Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Bitty, Pregnancy Kink, Self-Lubrication, Unexpected Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladymondegreen/pseuds/theladymondegreen
Summary: Once is an accident, twice a coincidence, and third is undeniable evidence that Eric isn’t the beta he thought he was. A Falconers game isn’t the ideal place for this revelation, but at least Jack is at hand to make it easier.





	A Burning Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics: Unexpected Heat” square on my kink bingo card.

Eric wiped the sweat off his brow. Sure, the game was close, but he was just watching and their rink side seats were anything but warm. He jumped when someone slammed into the boards in front of him, paying attention to the game in time to see Jack skating away, completely focused. His stomach churned a moment later. He would have blamed the lukewarm, overpriced beer, but he’d been feeling off all day, long before they got to Providence. So maybe he was coming down with something, but he hadn’t seen Jack in a few weeks, what with finishing up his senior thesis and schedules that never seemed to line up. A little stomach flu wasn’t going to stop him from seeing his alpha.

When the period ended, he took the opportunity to run to the bathroom. He nearly bounced off a giant of a man as he hurried inside, more preoccupied with his stomach than anything else.

“What’s an omega like you doing here all alone?” the man said with a leer.

Eric assumed he was talking to someone else. After all, he was a beta, as his mild scent made clear to everyone he met. But a quick glance around revealed no other obvious targets, and, well, the man was leering at him.

Abruptly deciding that he wanted to be well away from that man, he backtracked to their seats. He sat down alone, Lardo and Shitty having run off for more beer in the intermission. He mused on the man’s comment. Had he hung out with any omegas today? There weren’t any on the team, even though Samwell was one of the few schools that actually had omegas on NCAA teams, official ruling that they were allowed notwithstanding. And he’d mostly spent the day with Lardo and Shitty, an alpha and beta, respectively, so there wouldn’t have been anyone to leave a trace omega scent on him anyway.

He tried to subtly sniff his shirt regardless.

A cough from behind him stopped him, “Do you really think you should be out so close to your heat?” asked a woman two rows back.

Once again, Eric glanced around. Their section had pretty much emptied out, so he was reduced to asking, “Are you talking to me?”

“Who else would I be talking to?” she said, “You’re the only omega around.”

“I’m a beta.”

“Sure,” she said, filling the word with doubt, “Whatever, your mistake.”

He turned around, back to sitting normally in his seat and watching the zamboni finish clearing the ice. But he couldn’t put the conversation out of his head. That made two strangers that had mistaken him for an omega today.

He planned to talk to Shitty and Lardo about it, but they came flying down the stairs as the puck dropped, Lardo apologizing for the long lineups and handing him a beer. He’d barely grabbed it before they were up on their feet, the Falconers having finally broken the tie.

Eric sat down heavily a moment later, dizzy beyond belief.

“Bits?” Shitty sat down next to him a moment later, “You okay?” He was already reaching up to check his temperature, “Shit, you’re burning up.”

“I’m fine,” Eric insisted. It would have been more convincing if he could make himself heard over the cheering of the crowd.

“You’re really not. You’re seriously overheating.”

“Shitty-” He could see Jack looking their way from the bench and smiled and waved. “Shitty, yes, okay, I’m not feeling the greatest. But it’s the last period and Jack’ll be worried if I disappear. Half an hour won’t affect anything.”

Eric could see Shitty mentally calculating what exactly he should do. “Fine. But if you feel worse you tell me and we’re off to the doctor.”

“But Jack-”

“No buts, Bits, he’d feel a lot worse if something happened because you ignored a health issue for the sake of a hockey game.”

If you asked Eric what happened the rest of the period, he wouldn’t be able to tell you. He assumed nothing major, because he would have noticed the crowd screaming. It was a relief when the buzzer sounded, giving the Falcs the win.

Shitty looked even more worried when he didn’t immediately hop out of his seat, but it wasn’t like they were in a rush. He usually hurried (and forced the others to play catch-up) to the players’ lounge as soon as the game was over. Jack usually didn’t get there for at least twenty minutes, but they saw each other so little that he didn’t want to risk a second.

And they did get there before Jack, so there.

He waved off the other players’ partners after Shitty made him sit down to wait, just letting Shitty fuss. He stood up when some assorted Falcs finally walked in, immediately looking for Jack and immediately wishing it wouldn’t be incredibly rude to cover his nose.

Usually the scent of alpha wasn’t quite so overwhelming. Did someone forget to shower? He was so distracted he didn’t even notice Jack walk up to them.

“Great game, sweetie,” Eric said as Jack leaned down for a kiss.

He enjoyed it for a moment before his stomach lurched and he felt his pants get wet. He frantically pushed Jack back, trying to figure out what was going on. All sound in the room stopped. Eric glanced up to see every alpha in the room staring at him.

Helplessly, he turned to Jack.

Jack seemed just as confused.

“Bits, I think you’re in heat,” Lardo said, also staring, but stepping back behind Shitty.

He glanced back at Jack in time to see him swallow and watch his pupils dilate.

He was torn between flinging himself at Jack and running as far as he could. The decision was taken out of his hands when Shitty grabbed his arm and yanked him into the bathroom attached to the lounge.

The lock clicked shut and Shitty turned to face Eric while staying across the small, private bathroom.

“Bits, you need to decide what you want to do. Now.” The words were harsh, but his tone was overlaid with concern. “I’d guess you have maybe half an hour before you can’t give consent and we’ll have to haul you off to a heat centre.”

“What- Shitty, I don’t even really get what’s going on!” Things had moved so quickly and it was getting harder and harder to focus.

“You’re an omega.”

“No I’m not. I’m 21, I would have presented a while ago.”

Shitty shook his head, “You’re definitely on the late side for presenting, but there’s been later and your symptoms are textbook. It shouldn’t have taken me this long to figure it out.”

“But I can’t be.” He sat down heavily on the closed toilet seat and was abruptly reminded of the incident just outside. “Oh Lord, I’m wet.”

Shitty let him put the pieces together.

“Oh Lord, I’m an omega.” The rest of the pieces came to him quickly after that, “Shitty, the room outside is full of alphas! And what am I even supposed to do for a heat? I don’t have any plans!”

“We need to figure that out, and quickly,” Shitty said, pulling out his phone, “I’ll have Jack and Lardo clear the room, so that’s off the list, but you need to decide what you want to do.”

Eric didn’t say anything, and Shitty sighed when he glanced up at him, message sent to Lardo, “Okay, so you have three basic options. You can either spend your heat sedated, alone, or with someone. And you can-”

“Jack,” Eric cut Shitty off, then flushed when he realized what he’d done, he would’ve blushed harder if he could have when he continued, “Basically what we were planning on doing anyways.”

“Are you sure? It’s going to be a lot more intense.”

Eric nodded, “If he agrees.”

Shitty sent out another text, “Okay, do you want to do it at a heat centre or at Jack’s place? The Haus is too far and way too full of alphas to be an option.”

Instincts Eric had never felt before screamed about going to the safety of their den. “His place,” Eric said firmly, “It should be his place.”

A knock on the door startled both of them. “Shits?” Lardo said, “All clear out here, but Jack is not cooperating.” He could hear her straining a bit at the end, adding, “Seriously, Jack, you can see Bitty soon. Back off a smidge.”

Like just hearing his name was enough to set him off, Eric felt another trickle of slick leak out of him. Jack was obviously also affected, if the growl Eric could hear meant anything. He was standing and crossing the bathroom before he realized it. If Shitty hadn’t been standing against the door, he would have already unlocked it and flung himself at his alpha, regardless of consequences.

“Shitty, please,” he begged. His legs felt less than stable and he ended up clinging to Shitty’s arms.

Shitty’s eyes widened, “Shit. Lardo, figure out where they can go. They’re not gonna make it out of the building.”

“Easier said than done,” Lardo grunted, “Seriously, Jack, back off. I’m trying to fix this.” The thump of a heavy body hitting the wall next to the door. “I’ll be right back. Shitty, don’t open the door.”

“Obviously. Does she think I’m stupid?” Shitty muttered, barely loud enough for Eric to hear from right next to him.

“Please, Shitty. Jack.” Eric needed him. He’d never needed anything as much. It would have been frightening, the need so out of control it was destroying his ability to think, but it drowned all feelings other than desire.

“Let me in,” Jack said from the other side of the door.

His near-growl had Eric’s already weak knees give up the ghost. Shitty’s grip on his arms was the only thing that kept him from collapsing on the ground. He seemed torn between pulling him closer to hold him more securely and keeping him at a safe distance.

The doorknob rattled violently. “Shitty, open it.”

“Hang on a minute, Jack. You and Bitty both would rather this didn’t happen on the bathroom floor.”

Eric let out a high pitched whine. The bathroom floor was more and more appealing as his heat went un-sated.

“There’s a heat room upstairs,” Lardo said, back apparently. “I grabbed some of the guys, we’re gonna haul Jack up there. You and Georgia are gonna follow with Bitty when we’re far enough away.”

Eric whined more at the thought of Jack leaving him.

“Bits, it’s gonna be okay,” Shitty soothed. Louder, he said, “Sounds good, Lards. Let me know when I can open the door, George.”

There were loud thumps outside, some indistinct shouting, then silence. Georgia’s calm voice cut through the quiet, “They should be far enough away.”

Shitty managed to push Eric back enough to open the door while still largely supporting his weight.

“I’m gonna need some help to get him there,” Shitty said.

“Of course.” Georgia slid up to his other side. The two of them managed to get him up the stairs and in front of a sturdy looking door with minimal help from him.

There was nobody anywhere in the hallway. Eric could smell several different alphas had been there just recently, but Jack’s scent, stronger than any of the others, hadn’t dissipated.

“How do we do this?” Shitty asked.

Eric’s arm bounced as Georgia shrugged, “I know it feels cruel, but the best way is to open the door and just shove him in. We’re not going to be able to get them back in the room if they both get out. I don’t want to have to quarantine this hallway again.”

“Fuck it, shoving it is.”

They manoeuvred closer to the door, Eric barely noticing the tactical planning going on above him.

“On three. One, two-”

The door swung open and Eric felt himself falling through the gap. He was stopped from hitting the floor by Jack catching him. The two of them didn’t even notice the door click shut, too focused on getting closer and inhaling the scent of the other now that they were finally together. Jack’s scent was even deeper than it was just after the game, Eric’s heat having triggered a rut in him.

Abruptly, Eric’s clothes felt like the most terrible, constricting thing he’d ever experienced. He struggled to pull them off without moving any further from Jack. Instead of helping, Jack scooped him up and thumped him down on his back on the bed (bringing its existence to Eric’s attention). Eric whined a bit when Jack backed off, but it turned to a whimper as Jack peeled his clothes off, taking the time to touch his flushed skin as it was revealed. Jack’s clothes thumped on the floor a moment later.

Both naked, Eric grabbed Jack and hauled him down into a kiss. It was filthy and messy and as satisfying as it was, it was only making his need burn hotter.

“Please,” he managed to say.

Jack pushed his legs apart, neatly slotting himself in the gap he’d made. He kept kissing Eric as he lined his cock up with Eric’s entrance, rubbing the head of his cock through the slick gathered there before pushing the tip in and a gasp out of Eric.

If he hadn’t been lost in his heat, Eric would have marvelled at taking Jack’s sizable cock without any prep whatsoever. It certainly wasn’t something he was capable of when he thought he was a beta. Instead, he was filled with relief as Jack kept pressing in until he was balls deep. There was already signs of his knot swelling, stretching his rim deliciously as Jack sunk home. They both enjoyed the feeling for a moment before their hormones got the best of them. Jack thrust hard and deep, Eric raising his hips to meet them. He couldn’t have told you how long it went, completely lost in the feeling. Jack’s knot swelled more and more, stretching his rim out, until it finally sunk in and stuck when he tried to thrust again.

Jack and Eric both groaned at the tug. Eric rolled his hips once and it was enough to cause Jack’s knot to swell the rest of the way and Jack to orgasm. The stretch and the heat sent Eric over the edge, cock spasming and spitting out come untouched. Jack sunk down against him, carefully keeping his full weight off of Eric.

As he came down from the orgasm high, Eric’s mind cleared. He would have blushed if his skin wasn’t already flushed as dark as it could go with heat.

“Jack?” he said quietly.

“Eric,” Jack sighed against his shoulder. “That was a bit of a surprise, eh?” he laughed weakly.

The way he shook when he laughed distracted the both of them for a minute. It didn’t feel like that knot was going down any time soon.

“This isn’t the most comfortable position,” Eric said as the thought came to him. His legs weren’t cramping, exactly, but he was starting to feel the strain of the stretch.

“We’ll do it differently next time,” Jack said, “We’ve got a few more opportunities.”

“Gosh, we’re gonna be stuck in here for a few days. What are we gonna do?”

“Each other,” Jack said.

“Oh you,” Eric giggled and swatted at his arm. Those heat hormones were something. “Is there food or something?”

They both took their first looks around. An open door lead to a bathroom with what looked like a tub big enough for the two of them and then some, and the other corner had some open shelving and a mini-fridge. It sure looked like it had some food, mainly protein bars, but it also had an array of sex toys, lube, and condoms.

Eric felt Jack tense as he noticed those, too.

“Shit. I didn’t even think.”

Eric was strangely unconcerned, “Not like we were concerned about me getting pregnant before this,” he said with a shrug.

The thought of it - Eric pregnant with Jack’s child - seemed to fill the room. The companionable aura they’d been enjoying while waiting for Jack’s knot to go down was gone.

Jack thrust shallowly, testing.

“Don’t make me wear one,” he said.

“Don’t,” Eric gasped, rolling his hips, “Breed me.”

It seemed to flip a switch in Jack. He thrust again, knot slipping out with a pop. He thrust back in a moment later, stretching Eric’s rim enough to be just on the good side of painful.

“Gonna fill you up,” Jack said, pushing himself in as deep as he could.

“Please,” Eric moaned, “Give me your babies.”

Jack kept thrusting, knot already starting to swell back up, having never gone completely down in the first place.

Finally, it caught, causing both of them to gasp. As Jack came, he palmed Eric’s stomach, like he was touching something precious and he’d be able to feel the moment Eric caught. He sighed with relief and kissed Eric before slipping a hand down between them and jerking Eric off.

It was weirdly surprising, Eric’s whole attention had been focused on his hole. The rough strokes abruptly reminded him of the existence of his dick, and that it would indeed appreciate some attention. When Jack added the half-twist right at the head of his dick, the one he was so good at, it combined with the stretch of Jack’s knot to push him over the edge, clenching and moaning and generally making a mess of the two of them.

He felt so calm and right having come and been knotted. He lightly dozed, barely noticing the additional bursts of pleasure as Jack’s cock twitched inside him. Eventually, it slipped out, separating the two for the first time since they’d started. He would have been content to just sleep, get some rest before the next wave of heat hit, but fingers at his entrance kept him from that. Jack had propped himself up on one arm, the other down between Eric’s legs, pushing his come back in as it leaked out, no longer sealed by his knot. It didn’t feel bad by any stretch of the imagination, but tiredness and a desire to cuddle won out.

“Honey, leave it, you’ll have a few more tries before we’re done,” he said, tugging Jack’s hand away, “Afterglow with me.”

Jack came easily, cuddling up against Eric’s side and dropping a kiss on his forehead.

“We’re gonna have to talk about this after,” he said quietly, “A baby is a lot.”

“Afterglow,” Eric reminded him, “We’ll figure it out, but I’m not worried.” He snuggled up against Jack’s chest. “Got your back,” he mumbled as he fell asleep.


End file.
